This invention broadly relates to a novel tape product and its method of preparation.
The state of the patented art relating to this invention developed by the Patent Office with respect to the parent application and by applicant in a preliminary search is as follows: U.S. Pat. Nos. Goodsell et al. 1,071,226, Wright et al. 1,679,699, Humphner 1,922,767, Bronfman 2,302,179, Emmey et al. 2,439,082, Leander 2,603,899, Brewster 2,648,924, Walsh 2,671,678, Avery 2,783,172, Tobey 2,975,091, Allen et al. 3,159,930, Howard 2,307,406, Birch 2,598,755, Harris 2,767,495, Sproull 2,996,177, Vosbikian 3,370,365, Lones 3,386,846, Sandford 3,327,416, British patent 1,099,234, German patent 1,289,515.
The object of this invention is to provide a novel improved tape product and its method of preparation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new, improved tape product for fastening shipping documents and the like to the sides of various shipping containers in an easy manner. A related object resides in the provision of perforations at intervals along the tape so that short segments (individual units) of the tape product can be readily separated and used.
Another object of this invention concerns the provision of an improved adhesive device for securing documents to a container or the like which does not suffer the disadvantage of fully enclosed film envelope devices which trap air when they are sealed and thus project from the side of the container where they are subject to damage and accidental removal.
Another object resides in the provision of an improved tape product having on one side one portion which is tacky and a second portion which is substantially nontacky and a method of fabrication thereof which does not require the use of expensive and difficult adhesive zone coating operations. A related object concerns the provision of one or more coatings over the tacky adhesive surface to render it nontacky in preselected areas.
Another object of this invention is to provide an unexpectedly advantageous tape product which contains a plurality of different coated layers overlying the adhesive-containing side of the tape, and wherein at least one of said coated layers is formed by flexographic printing.
Another object of this invention resides in the provision of an improved tape product having a tacky peripheral area and a substantially nontacky central area for holding a document or the like on a shipping container without the document becoming adhesively affixed to the tape product. A related object concerns the provision of means permitting at least a portion of the document to be visible through the tape product.
Another related object is to form the nontacky central document holding area with reversely printed indicia covered by an opaque coating of contrasting background color, the indica and coating rendering the area nontacky so that the documents do not stick to or become torn by adhesive in the holding area. Yet a further related object resides in the provision of a small tacky area in the holding area to temporarily secure the document to the tape product during affixing to a container.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel and improved tape product which can be in roll form for easy dispensing usage.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved document securing device which may be used to secure shipping lists or other shipping documents, invoices and the like to shipping containers, and which provides a direct view of indicia provided on such documents or which has its own indicia or which has both.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved tape product which is highly economical to prepare.
Another object of this invention resides in the provision of an improved document holding device having a nontacky portion adjacent a corner thereof which serves the dual function of providing a lift-off portion to facilitate the removal of a label from a container as well as an eye-mark to facilitate manufacture of the product.